Ponte en mi lugar:Sakuno y Ryoma cambian de cuerpo
by BIAK
Summary: Todo comienza en un torneo de dobles mixtos... Y los demas pues, el título lo dice-Ryosaku y MomoXAnn- /FINAL CON EPÍLOGO/
1. Un torneo de dobles, la llave de un amor

**Bueno, este es mi primer Ryosaku, basado en mis otros fanfics (ando reciclando ideas) bueno, espero que les guste... pues me he esmerado en escribirlo **

**--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------**

**Ponte en mi lugar¡Ryoma y Sakuno intercambian sus cuerpos!**

**1.-Un torneo de dobles: la llave de un amor **

La profesora Sumire no paraba de mirar uno papeles que desde la mañana estaban en su escritorio, pero por más que lo pensaba, no hallaba solución alguna para aquel problema

-Creo que será imposible…-resolvió al fin, sentándose en su escritorio y dejando los papeles nuevamente donde estaban antes de que los cogiera.-Definitivamente, tendría que pasar un milagro…

En ese instante, Oishi entró a la oficina de la profesora.

-¿Pasa algo?-se limitó a preguntar a la anciana.

-Es solo que…-le relató el problema de forma resumida, Después de escucharlo, Oishi se quedó un rato en silencio, para pensar

-Supongo que deberíamos intentar: nunca sabremos que pasará si no probamos.-dijo al fin con tono entusiasta.

La profesora se levantó de su asiento a mirar a través de la ventana al club de tenis de Seigaku.

-Espero que ellos lo tomen bien…-su vista se fijó en los titulares de club masculino.-Realmente lo espero…

------------------------ ------------------------------------- --------------------------------

-¡¡Qué!!!-dijeron a la vez los miembros de Seigaku.-Esto debe de ser una broma.

-No, no lo es.-le aclaró la profesora Sumire Ryusaki.-Es un torneo de tenis: dobles mixtos…

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!-exclamaban las muchachas del club femenino de tenis

Al contrario de los chicos, ellas se lo estaban tomando muy bien, saltando por todas las canchas y gritando a saltitos por doquier; con excepción de una; Sakuno Ryusaki, quien estaba allí, arrinconada en cerca de la puerta de entrada a las canchas, sola, sujetando de forma tímida su raqueta, mientras miraba a las demás como si fuesen una pintura y ella contemplándolas; sabía desde ahora que no tenía oportunidad alguna de que su "príncipe", como ellas le llamabas a Ryoma fuera su pareja.

-Para decidir quienes participaran, se hará un ranking interno.-escuchaba Sakuno en ese instante decir a su abuela.-…a partir de eso, se les designarán sus parejas.

Como suponía: no había posibilidad alguna de que Ryoma y ella fueran parejas: Primero, ella aún estaba en la categoría de novatos, así que estaba segura de que, aunque participara en el ranking no ganaría a una de grado intermedio.

Segundo: Ryoma era más pequeño que los demás, no habría pareja tan buena para él de su edad… simplemente, el no participaría en el torneo…

-Sakuno, tienes mucha suerte¡¡¡Imagínate que podrás jugar al lado de Ryoma!!!-le decía su amiga Tomoka, quien estaba hablando con ella desde que salieron de la escuela.

-Ya te he repetido que no creo…

-De todas maneras¡¡¡no puedes permitir que alguna otra chica que no sea del club de fans de Ryoma sea su pareja¡¡No sabes cuanto te envidio!-le decía, entusiasta como siempre, mientras volvían a casa.-Si no fuera porque tengo que cuidar de mis hermanitos, estaría en el equipo de tenis.

"Tomoka si es buena en deportes" pensaba la castaña "Probablemente si ella estuviera en el equipo de tenis, sería la apareja de Ryoma"

-OH, no…-Sakuno llevó una de sus manos a la boca, como si algo hubiera pasado

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó su amiga mientras la veía buscar en su mochila algo

-¡¡¡Lo he perdido!!!-exclamó aterrada

-¿Qué has perdido?

-Mi libro de matemáticas; tenemos tarea y lo he olvidado en la escuela.-exclamaba la chica, con alguna que otra lágrima asomándose en sus ojos

-No hay problema: le dices al profesor lo que pasó y ya está.-resolvió su amiga, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, por lo que le extrañaba que su amiga hiciera tanto alboroto por esa pequeñez.

-Mejor, me vuelvo a Seigaku.-dio al fin, volviéndose a la escuela

-Como quieres pero no te tardes…-le gritó Tomoka viendo la figura de Sakuno desparecer entre la gente.

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -------

"Debo darme prisa" pensaba la castaña mientras volvía, no corriendo, sino caminado deprisa hacia Seigaku y volver a casa después de este pesado día.

Pero de pronto, y sin razón aparente la chica miró a un lado de la calle: una tienda de artículos mágicos, que no recordaba que estuviera allí antes

"Debe ser nueva" se dijo para sí, recordando que hace un rato pedía un milagro o una ayuda caída del cielo para que Ryoma fuera su pareja "Eso son sólo cuentos de andas"

Después de quedarse un rato observando la tienda desde allí, sin moverse, optó por entrar finalmente, sólo para mirar, y curiosear la tienda; quien sabe, a lo mejor encontraba algo que le fuese útil

…y no sabía cuanta razón tenía

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó al entrar y no ver a alguien atendiendo la tienda: ahora que la miraba desde dentro, su aspecto era algo descuidado; parecía la casa de una bruja del siglo pasado: tenía un aspecto gótico

"A lo mejor lo hacen para darle más habiente" concluyó al fin

-¡¡Ya subo!!-escuchó desde el suelo del mostrador: una voz joven y femenina le había contestado. Pasado unos segundos vio subir a la chica: al igual que la tienda, estaba vestida con ropas góticas, pero su rostro alegre no compartía ese estilo; era una chica de ojos pardos soñadores y cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sujetado por una diadema.- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Yo solo estaba… curioseando…-respondió Sakuno entre cortado

-¿Esta relacionado con el amor?-le preguntó, mirándola fijamente desde el mostrador.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-No lo hubiera sabido si tú no me lo hubieras dicho.-soltó una risita infantil; esto hizo que Sakuno le tuviera más confianza

-Bueno… pues yo…

-Creo que esto puede ayudarte en tu problema.-le dijo, volteándose a la vitrina y sacando lo que hubiera parecido una simple Ponta

-¿Una Ponta ayudará a solucionar mis problemas?-preguntó incrédula la chica

-No, pero te refrescará las ideas.-le contestó sonriente. Sakuno rió

-Esta bien, me la llevo, señorita…

-Usagi, Usagi Aino.-le contestó mientras le hacía la boleta de compra.-Que estés bien, pequeña Sakuno.

Sakuno salió de la tienda, recordando la razón por la que se había devuelto

-Espero que este bien.-Usagi se volteó, mirando el estante de las Ponte.-¡¡No puede ser!!-exclamó, saliendo a toda prisa de la tienda en busca de Sakuno.- ¡Hey, chica!-gritó, pero Sakuno ya se había ido.-No creo que haya problemas… ¿o si?

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------

Sakuno en cambio, ya había encontrado su libro de matemáticas, y ya estaba volviendo a su casa, mientras bebía su Ponta, al verla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Cómo habrá sabido mi nombre?-se cuestionó, recordando que en ningúin momento de la conversación ella se lo había dicho.

Pronto sintió como una mano le arrebataba de las suyas la lata de Ponta, Sakuno alzó la vista para ver quien había sido: y vio a su querido Ryoma, a su lado, avanzando lentamente mientras bebía la Ponta que le acababa de quitar

-Gracias, lo necesitaba.-le escuchó decir, mientras veía como una de sus manos la saludaba sin verla a ella y la otra arrojaba la lata ya vacía al basurero.-Gracias.-dijo nuevamente sin mirarla, con su tono arrogante de siempre

-De nada.-se limitó a decir, sonrojándose levemente

---------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Llegada la noche se pudo ver como ambos chicos: Ryoma y Sakuno se movían varias veces de su cama, de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran en plena pesadilla, un extraño sueño que pronto acabó y dejaron de moverse, cayendo en un profundo sueño…

--------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------

-Nya, Nya, Miau.-la despertaron los ronroneos de un gato, Sakuno se volteo a ver la hora; no era nada temprano, pero tampoco tarde

"Que extraño, estoy segura de haber programado el reloj a las cinco y no a las ocho como indica este" pensó, bostezando aun y sobándose los ojos.

Se levantó, había cosas raras que sentía desde que se despertó, pero creyó que era todo producto del cansancio, hasta que se miró al espejo…

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

-¡¡Estúpido reloj!!!-exclamó Ryoma al despertar, golpeando fuertemente el reloj.-¿¿Por qué sonó tan temprano??? Apenas son las cinco…-decía molestó el chico, aún con bostezos y con los ojos borrosos.-Bueno, ya que estoy despierto saldré a practicar un rato…-se consoló, pero molesto aún por la idea de levantarse temprano. Entrando al baño a mojarse la cara cuando….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------

-¿Qué significa esto?!!!-exclamaron ambos al verse en el espejo.

-Este, este es el aspecto de…-murmuraba Sakuno sonrojándose sin razón aparente como pensaría cualquiera.-¡¡¡Este es el cuerpo de Ryoma!!!

-OH, este aspecto es de… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, ah, si.-reaccionó el chico.-¡¡¡Este es el cuerpo de Sakuno!!!

Ambos:

-¿Qué voy a hacer?!!!

**CONTINUARA…**

…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Y el día apenas comienza

**Lamento la tradnza... je, la escuela, examenes, etc... me tienen agotada...**

**Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Lorena (Suerte con ya sabes quien!!!)**

**Y dedicado a tí, por leerlo**

**2.-Y el día apenas comienza…**

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –se preguntaba a si misma Sakuno, quien, traumatizada por aquella imagen que le mostraba el espejo, había dado un grito que resonó por toda la casa.

-¿Ocurre algo Ryoma?-la prima de este, había escuchado los gritos de este, por lo tanto, ahora estaba al otro lado de la puerta, la cual golpeaba cada vez más cuando no obtenía respuesta.- ¿Ryoma?

-Estoy bien.-dijo al fin Sakuno, dudosa al no saber si su voz era o no la de Ryoma

-¿Y ese grito?

-No, es que… tuve una pesadilla.-se excusó al fin

-Ryoma.-insistió la muchacha.-apresúrate, el desayuno está listo y vas a llegar tarde a la escuela

-Ya voy.-contestó Sakuno con el corazón en la boca, literalmente

-De acuerdo.-finalmente, ella dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a la cocina

-Me salvé… por esta vez.-dijo la chica, dándose una ducha rápida, antes de correr a su habitación a vestirse. Obviamente, estaba tan preocupada de no llegar tarde a clases, que no recordó el pequeño detalle de que estaba en el cuerpo de un chico… menos mal, porque si no… habría caído en schook, pero pronto se dio cuenta de ello, cuando bajó a desayunar, seguida de un simpático gatito de raza coatí, que no paraba de perseguirla por donde iba, con un juguete en su hocico.

"Es cierto este es el cuerpo de Ryoma… entonces yo, cuando me bañé y vestí… ¿¿¡¡Cómo tan Pava!!!???"Pensó para sí, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, casi tanto como el de un tomate. "Bueno, al menos, no le miré nada que no debiera… todo porque lo olvidé ¡¡¡Soy la chica más pava, despistada y torpe del mundo!!!"

-¿Ocurre algo hijo?-El padre de Ryoma, Nanjiro, quien estaba recostado hacia el jardín, miró a su hijo, quien estaba actuando bastante extraño, pues "Ryoma" estaba caminando de un lado a otro, como si estuviera nervioso.

-Nada, querido padre.-le dijo, sentándose a desayunar, pero tan sólo dio una cuantas mordidas a su tostada y un sorbo de la leche.-¡¡Ya me voy!!-anunció, besando la mejilla de su padre y tomando su bolso deportivo para finalmente, salir de la casa rumbo a la escuela…

-Tío…-murmuró la joven peliverde como su primo, quién, con una bandeja entre sus manos, había dejado caer esta al piso, totalmente boquiabierta tras la salida de Ryoma

-Mi hijo…mi hijo.-murmuraba entre cortado Nanjiro por la lágrimas que se asomaban por su mejillas.-¡¡Mi hijo al fin me respeta!!

------------------------------ -------------------------- ------------------

-Veamos, no se me ocurre manera lógica que explique esto… más que una mala pesadilla.-se decía a si misma Sakuno, mientras iba hacia la escuela, caminando por la calle y hablando en susurro, de manera que parecía, a vista de los demás, que hablaba sola, y seguramente, ellos nunca hubieran pensado lo que a esta chica le estaba pasando… ni que hasta ella misma creía estar cuerda después de despertar esta mañana.-¿Seguramente aún estoy dormida!-exclamó finalmente, alzando la voz, de manera que las personas se detuvieron a mirarla como una loca, ante el sonrojo de la chica por el escándalo que armaba.

Pero de igual forma, cuando la gente se alejó de ella, comprobó, a través de pellizcotes y otros, que ciertamente, no estaba soñando, lo que provocó en ella otro espantoso grito… volviendo a atraer la atención de la gente, que contemplaban, nuevamente, atónitos a un chico que usualmente solía ser bastante reservado… y que ahora gritaba por las calles, eso era lo extraño

------------------------ ------------------------- ----------------------------

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Ryoma, quien, al igual que Sakuno, se dirigía a la escuela. Por esta vez, temprano, como el reloj de Sakuno lo despertó más temprano que de costumbre… y ya que no pudo volverse a dormir debido a la "obvia" impresión que se dio al encontrarse en el cuerpo de otra persona… que era chica para colmo de males.-"¿Por qué esa Sakuno tiene que despertarse tan temprano?".-Pensó para si, recordando el hecho de que el maldito reloj sonó a las cinco y no a las nueve como él tenía en su reloj… y como estaba seguro, programó anoche como siempre.-"… aún le falta mucho…" dijo como era su costumbre, en situaciones que no iba ni al caso, pero esta simple frase le hizo sentir como si "fuera él mismo" y nada hubiera cambiado.-"Un momento".-se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle, contemplando sus manos (las de Sakuno) y su cuerpo.-"Si yo estoy en el cuerpo de ella… entonces ella tiene el mío".-Razonó al fin, abriendo los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaría…

-¡Sakuno!-oyó decir desde más lejos Ryoma, recordando después, que ahora él era Sakuno.- ¡Sakuno!-se escuchó nuevamente, Ryoma giró su cuerpo hacia en dirección a la voz… lo que faltaba: Tomoka Osakada, la persona que siempre estaba acompañando a Sakuno…. Y con la menos quería encontrase en esos momentos Ryoma.- ¡Te dije que me esperaras fuera de mi casa!-le recordó la castaña a su amiga, recordándole a esta lo que le había dicho el otro día… pero no sabía que en realidad, ella jamás llegaría a la cita, pues, simplemente, no lo sabía Ryoma, quien ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Sakuno.- ¿Se te olvidó acaso?

-Bueno… yo…-tartamudeó tímidamente Ryoma, no porque estuviera asustado, si no porque estaba intentado imitar la forma de ser de la castaña para que la entrometida de Tomoka no se diera cuenta de nada; y sabía perfectamente, y recordando la manera de hablar de Ryusaki, así reaccionaría ella.-¡Tareas!-exclamó al fin aliviado de haber encontrado una excusa.-Tenía tanta tarea que hacer que bueno… yo… no tuve tiempo…-se excusó, exagerando un poco la timidez de la chica en su forma de hablar, moviendo la manos hacia su boca, a modo de avergonzada, exageradamente, pero bueno, al menos, lo intentaba.

-¡No es para tanto Saku!-la disculpo Tomoka, al ver que Sakuno casi estaba por llorar y a dramatizar toda la situación.-En serio, lo único que quería mostrarte era algo

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ryoma, otra vez, exagerando la timidez y la femineidad de Sakuno (de una manera bien shojo y llorona)

-Mira¡¡Tatan!!-anunció la castaña, mostrado una cartulina que llevaba enrollada, y que ahora, al desenrollarla, Ryoma pudo ver un cartel, que con claridad veía irónico: una imagen de él vestido de galán con traje, con una rosa en la boca,…y un texto que decía¡¡¡Te amamos príncipe Ryoma!!!- ¿A que es súper genial? Me pasé toda la noche haciéndolo…

-Está horrible.-objetó de inmediato Ryoma, que sin darse cuenta, volvía a usar su tono arrogante de siempre.-¡¡Eso nunca le va a gustar!!-exclamó con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, haciéndole un notable desprecio al dibujo.-Aún te falta mucho…-finalizó la frase, sin recordar que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Sakuno; volteándose y, como si nada, retomó su camino hacia Seigaku, dejando a una Tomoka llorando en el piso

-¡¡¿¿Qué te pasó Sakuno¿¿¿Por qué me hablas así???-decía la chica, soltando lágrimas a montones, haciendo un gran espectáculo en medio de la calle.

-------------------- ------------------- ---------------------- --------

-No lo entiendo aún, como fue que pasó… ¿Qué haré durante el día de hoy?... No termino de creerlo.-susurraba la chica como de costumbre, solía hacer, al llegar a Seigaku como todas las mañanas… y esperar ver a su príncipe cuando este llegara. Pero para su sorpresa, al lado de la entrada de la escuela, estaba una molesta Sakuno Ryusaki esperándola, quien al notar su llegada, corrió hacia ella, tomándola de un brazo y llevándola hacia un lugar apartado (no para eso mal pensados).

-¿¿Se puede saber que significa esto?-le preguntó la mucha que estaba frente a ella. Sakuno se sintió muy extraña al hablar frente a frente con ella misma… lo más similar a eso era cuando se daba ánimos frente al espejo.

-¿Ah?-se limitó a decir sin entender la castaña a su cuerpo, quien la seguía mirando con desconfianza y, notablemente, con enojo.

-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?-preguntó su propio cuerpo con incertidumbre y extrañeza.-¡¡¡Soy RYOMA!!!-dijo, haciendo énfasis a su nombre

-¿¿¿Qué????-exclamó la chica, dándose cuenta, en ese mismo instante, que si ella estaba en el cuerpo de su "Príncipe", este debía, obviamente en el suyo, a no ser si habían otro afectados.

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?-preguntó el chico con arrogancia, en el cuerpo de la castaña

-Claro que no.-mintió Sakuno, en el cuerpo de Ryoma "Si serás pava Sakuno: no te diste cuenta de que estabas en su cuerpo cunado te estabas bañando… podía haber aprovechado la ocasión… ¿Cómo tan pava?, de todas maneras, de seguro que él cree que lo he visto… sería estúpido que no lo hubiera hecho, incluso él me ha visto… creo" reflexionó la chica, odiando ser tan despistada.-Ya me había dado cuenta de ello

-Hey.

-¿Si?

-Supongo que hoy en la mañana te bañaste ¿no?

-Si, me bañé.-la castaña comenzaba a asustarse ante las preguntas del chico, que comenzaba a mirarla con desconfianza, aunque ese fuera su propio cuerpo

Ryoma no dijo más: si no que se quedó en silencio esperando la confección de la muchacha.

-Esto, yo…-Sakuno comenzó a sonrojarse imagínense a Ryoma sonrojado como usualmente lo hará Sakuno… que miedo O.O

Pero justo en ese instante, la campana de inicio de clases sonó, y los chicos tuvieron que detener su conversación

-Me imagino que sabrás que hacer.-le recordó Ryoma sabiendo lo pava que era su amiga.

-Me quedaré callada.-resolvió la muchacha

-Igual yo: ya traté de imitarte y… ni lo imaginas.

Sakuno se despidió, estando en el cuerpo del chico, de Ryoma de manera cortés, pero antes de que se alejara mucho, Ryoma la detuvo

-Después de clases me vas a decir como hiciste esto… y como lo vamos a resolver.

-De acuerdo.-se volvió a sonrojar la chica, despidiéndose nuevamente y corriendo hacia las clases de Ryoma

Para Sakuno, no todo había sido tan terrible hasta estos momentos: había logrado al fin, hablarle a Ryoma cara a cara, aunque no fuera exactamente como ella lo hubiera deseado: viendo su propio cuerpo. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, también había sido la primera vez que hablaba tanto con Ryoma sin que nadie los interrumpiese… Este pensamiento la hizo sonreír antes de llegar a sus clases

Ryoma en cambió, aún seguí allí, pensando y pensado… quién sabe que

-…Y eso que el día apenas comienza.-suspiró, corriendo después hacia sus clases

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	3. Un día de locos

**Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios n.n me alegra mucho que les guste, el ryusaku es una de mis parejas favoritas... y hace tiempo que no veo PoT así que no sabía si les habría gustado, porque no me acuerdo mucho de la serie**

**3.-Un día de locos**

Sakuno entró al salón de clases; habían muy pocos sentados en sus lugares, pues la mayoría se encontraban en grupos de charlas dispersados por todos el salón hasta la entrada, no faltaba el soplón que se quedaba en la puerta para ver si el maestro llegaba.

-¡Allí viene!—exclamó, y como si esas palabras tuvieran magia, todos en muy poco tiempo, volvieron a sus lugares; con excepción de Sakuno, quien, al no ser de esta clase, no sabía en que lugar se sentaba Ryoma, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que todos se sentasen para ver cual puesto quedaba vacío, el que sería entonces de Ryoma.

-¡Buenos días clase!—exclamó el profesor

-¡Buenos días profesor!—exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Veamos, hoy tenía planeado hacerlos un examen sorpresa de ingles…

"¿Examen¿Sorpresa¿Inglés?" Pensó Sakuno, sin tener idea aún de nada…

-… Pero olvidé las hojas, así que en lugar de eso… ¡tendremos una interrogación oral!

-NOOOOOOOOOO—exclamó la clase entera, quejándose por la interrogación

-¡Silenció!—gritó el profesor--¡Aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo!—y Luego miró fijamente a su clase, para ver quien sería su "victima"… y cuando su vista llegó a un determinado lugar del salón, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro--¡Echizen¡Pase al frente!

Sakuno se estremeció. Estaba más que nerviosa, puesto que sabía que inglés era la asignatura que mejor llevaba Ryoma… y si ella fallaba, comenzarían a sospechar. Lentamente, fue levantándose de su asiento, misma velocidad que utilizó para llegar al frente de la clase

-¡Apúrese Echizen!—ordenó el profesor—De preferencia, para este siglo

La clase soltó una risa

-Bien Echizen…--ordenó el profesor cuando este estuvo ya al frente de la clase—Lea este documento

-Profesor…-su voz sonó tímida y de inmediato, Sakuno cambió la tonalidad--… me duele la garganta y me cuesta hablar—se excusó, con el fin de que el profesor entendiera que si se escuchaba una mala pronunciación, se debía a eso y no a que ella no era Ryoma…

-Entendido—aceptó el profesor, sentándose en su escritorio—Comience por favor…

Sakuno comenzó su lectura sin contratiempos, de hecho, la terminó incluso sin ellos; lo hizo bien de hecho, lo que dejó conforme a su profesor

-Bien hecho Echizen—y comenzó a anotar en el libro de calificaciones—Haz sacado un diez. —anunció, la clase dio un aplauso

-Con su permiso profesor—Sakuno se inclinó como todo buen japonés—Me retiro a mi asiento

Y fue en eso que en el salón entero quedó boquiabierta, inclusive el profesor, quien hasta incluso, dejó caer el lápiz con el que escribía.

Y si Sakuno creía que esto no sería tan difícil, se equivocaba: Pese a que lo había hecho bien, el pedirle permiso para volver a su puesto al profesor lo había estropeado todo ¡Ryoma nunca se había mostrado tan educado con el profe!

--------♥♥♥---------

-¡Bien alumnos, ahora vamos a cocinar pasteles rellenos de crema!—la profesora de economía domestica se mostraba entusiasmada.

Los de la clase de Sakuno comenzaban a entrar al salón ya vestidos para poder empezar la clase. Ryoma, por el contrario, estaba sentado y su cabeza estaba completamente echada en la mesa, y su expresión no mostraba una pizca de entusiasmo. Esta actitud preocupaba a las amigas de Sakuno, quienes nunca la habían visto tan desinteresada por una clase de cocina, porque ella siempre era una de las más entusiastas,

-¡Mezclen todos los ingredientes de la masa dentro de sus pocillos y revuelvan constantemente!—ordenó la profesora, quien se paseaba por el salón viendo que todos trabajaran. Hasta que su mirada se topó con una alumna quién seguía en su puesto, sin hacer nada de lo que ella había ordenado.--¿Te ocurre algo, Ryusaki?

Ryoma se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer un solo gesto.

-¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó, ubicando su mano en la frente de la castaña, la cual se corrió de ella inclinándose a otro lado—Tu siempre eres una de las más entusiastas.

-Pero hoy no tengo ganas de hacer algo—contestó Ryoma de manera cortante; pensaba decirle a la profesora un "aún te falta mucho", pero eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

-Ya veo…-la profesora se quedó pensativa un instante "Debe ser la pubertad" pensó al fin.- ¿Te sentirías mejor en la enfermería?

-Lo que sea es mejor que estar aquí-contestó, levantándose de su asiento para después salir del salón sin despedirse.

"Lo que hacen las hormonas con nosotras" pensó la profesora, agitando la mano inútilmente para su alumna.

"Esa Sakuno es una tonta" pensaba Ryoma de camino hacia la enfermería

-----------FLASH BACK-------------

-Saku ¿Qué nos has preparado para el almuerzo esta vez?—dijo una de las chicas de su clase, acompañada de otros compañeros; rodeando el pupitre de la chica--¿Un pastel de crema tal vez?

Ryoma frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué debería traerles algo de comer?—preguntó arrogante, las sonrisas avariciosas de aquellos compañeros se esfumaron.

-Porque si no…--contestó la misma que acababa de hablarle—nunca pertenecerás al grupo de los chicos populares.

-¿Y quienes son los populares?—preguntó nuevamente, con mirada desafiante.

-Nosotros…-contestaron ellos en tono de lógica

-Y si ustedes son los populares—movió su cabeza en forma de negación—que bajo ha caído esta escuela.

El grupo de chicos comenzaron a dispersarse, no sin antes de que una de ellos le gritara a lo lejos.

-¡Ahora que no serás popular, una chico como Ryoma nunca se fijaría en ti!

-------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------

"Que tontas" pensó Ryoma, casi llegando a la enfermería. Una vez que llegó saludó sin interés a la enfermera y luego, se echó como saco de papas sobre la camilla "¿Qué saben ellas lo que me gusta o no? " Movió su cabeza hacia la almohada, pues un rato de descanso después del estrés de estar en el cuerpo de una chica y encima, disimularlo "Sakuno no necesita ser popular para que alguien se fije en ella, porque tiene los encantos para cualquiera se fije en ella"…

----------♥♥♥----------

Ya era hora del almuerzo. Sakuno bajó rápidamente hasta la cafetería en busca de Ryoma; su conversación aún estaba pendiente y necesitaba urgentemente, encontrar una solución al problema.

-¡Ryoma!—sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro. Ella se volteó a verlo

-Momo…--dijo Sakuno, sonriendo alegremente.

-Oye, los de tu clase me dijeron que hoy estás actuando extraño ¿pasa algo?—le preguntó, sosteniendo un montón de comida entre sus brazos y dejándola luego encima de la mesa, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento.

-No lo sé—mintió, tomando asiento ella también

-¿Se trata…?—y la mirada de Momochiro se volvió pícara--¿De una chica?

-No, no es eso—contestó, recordando que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de un chico.

-¿Qué es entonces?—insistió el interrogatorio.

-La adolescencia—contestó Sakuno; encontrando en esa respuesta la solución perfecta.

-Ya veo—Momochiro comenzó a devorar lo que había traído

-Disculpa—Sakuno comenzó a hablar más tímidamente--¿Haz visto a Sakuno?

-¿Con que no eran "chicas"?—la voz de momochiro sonaba irónica

-Tengo que hablar con ella—contestó Sakuno, sonrojándose un poco por haber hecho parecer que su querido Ryoma preguntaba por ella.

-Escuché a la profesora de economía domestica hablar con la profesora Sumire…-comenzó a relatar Momo, mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado--…parece que Sakuno se sintió mal en clases y está en la enfermería ahora

-Gracias—contestó Sakuno, levantándose de su asiento mientras partía en dirección a la enfermería

Momochiro se quedó estupefacto

-¿Desde cuando Ryoma es tan educado?

-----------♥♥♥------------

"Creo que me he dormido" pensó Ryoma al encontrarse recostado y cubierto por una sábana.

-¿Estás despierto?—preguntó una voz masculina bastante familiar tras la cortina

-Si, entra—respondió Ryoma

-¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó Sakuno, sentándose en la silla frente a la cama del Ryoma

-Cansado de fingir ser tú—contestó de manera cortante

Sakuno bajó la mirada.

-Es difícil ser tú—contestó ella, sin subir la mirada

-Oye—Ryoma le habló, pero su mirada estaba en la ventana, mirando al cielo—Si hay algo que debes hacer y no puedes, sólo finge estar enferma, al menos hasta que consigamos revertir el hechizo.

-Mmm--se limitó a decir ella.

-Anda, vuelve a mis clases que la hora de almuerzo está por terminar—le aconsejó, volteando para verle a la cara.

-Bien, adiós…-murmuró ella, saliendo entonces de la enfermería

"Esta Sakuno" Pensó Ryoma viéndola salir "Nunca cambiará"

--------♥♥♥--------

Sakuno pasó al baño antes de volver a sus clases, tan solo para mojarse la cara, ya que el calor le era casi insoportable.

"Que tonta" pensó ella "Casi entro al baño de mujeres"

Rápidamente se mojó la cara con abundante agua, hasta que se topó con el espejo, no con su imagen, si no con la de Ryoma, con el rostro de su amado "príncipe". Su sueño siempre había sido que Ryoma la mirara con ternura, por lo que, al ver tal oportunidad frente al espejo, miró fijamente al espejo, viendo en el reflejo de este a un Ryoma que la miraba con seducción, fue tanta su alegría, que besó el reflejo de Ryoma en el espejo, para imaginar que su amado la besaba. Pronto dejó de besar su reflejo, y al voltearse a la salida, se encontró con un Horio que la miraba estupefacta

Sakuno se limitó a sonreírle, luego, salió corriendo hasta el salón

"Este Ryoma" Pensó Horio con un tic en el ojo por la ironía "¿Hasta donde va a llegar su egocentrismo?

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Después de clases

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentareiuos n.n !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! de veras, jeje, este fic me salía algo extraño, pero pronto va a mejorar (eso espero... espero que mi cabeza me ayude XD) _**

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

**4.-Después de****clases…**

-Eso es todo por hoy, alumnos—anunció el profesor de inglés a la clase de Ryoma

Los alumnos rápidamente tomaron sus cosas, pero, igual de rápido que los alumnos, el profesor se apresuró en detenerlos

-Stop!—exclamó él en inglés. La clase entera se detuvo--¿Me escucharon acaso decir: "Pueden retirarse"?

-¡No, profesor!—exclamaron todos de mala gana.

El profesor los miró a todos nuevamente, ellos estaban, mejor dicho, no estaban haciendo movimiento alguno, porque sabían que el profesor jamás les dejaría salir hasta que no estuvieran todos en orden.

-Vale, pueden irse ya—sentenció, ante las alegres miradas de los estudiantes que sin perder tiempo alguno, salieron acoplados hasta la puerta .

"Al fin ha acabado" Sakuno salió lentamente del salón, por el contrario que el resto de la clase; ella en cambio ordenó su puesto y el de alguno de sus compañeros y finalmente, se despidió cordialmente del profesor, quien quedó estupefacto.

-Definitivamente hoy va a llover…-sentenció, al tiempo en que pellizcaba una de sus mejillas y así comprobar que no estaba soñando, que su alumno antes, rebelde, ahora era un chico cortés.

Pero Sakuno había olvidado un pequeño detalle, un detalle definitivamente importante que la hizo detenerse de su andar apenas un de sus compañeros le deseó suerte en los entrenamientos; algo que la dejó con los ojos completamente abiertos el equipo de tenis, diablos ¿Cómo iba a hacer ella para jugar tan bien como Ryoma?, Tenía su cuerpo, si; pero ella no sabía como usarlo: era como si ella hubiera comprado una computadora y no sabía como hacer para que funcionara; así mismo lo sentía ella , pues sólo Ryoma sabía que hacer en un partido de tenis.

"Ahora sí que no tengo escapatoria" Pensó ella, deteniendo cada vez más su andar, porque no quería llegar ya al momento de fallar cada pelota y, luego de este día tan extraño, estar dándoles explicaciones a todos de cómo había ella y Ryoma bebido de una lata de Ponta embrujada y que al día siguiente despertaron en cuerpos diferentes a los suyos… "Llamarían al manicomio, eso es seguro" sentenció ella.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, de todas maneras terminaría por llegar a aquella situación, por lo que no le quedó más que rezar y pedirle al cielo que las cosas salieran bien.

-Aquí voy—anunció ella, entrando a las canchas del equipo de Seigaku

----------♥♥♥---------

"Al fin terminaron las clases" Ryoma salía de su salón, pues dijo ya haberse sentido mejor en la enfermería, por lo que había sido devuelto a "su" jornada de clases; es decir, a las clases de Sakuno.

Pero mientras andaba por los pasillos de su escuela, unos chicos de su estatura se acercaron hasta él. Cuando estuvieron frente al él, Ryoma pudo distinguir quiénes eran: los había visto en el salón de Saku

-Sakuno¿Qué has decidido?—le preguntó un chico de cabellera castaña y de azules ojos quien tenía una determinada mirada en sus ojos

-Si¿Qué has decidido ya?—repitió el otro, que era rubio y de ojos color miel, con mayor timidez que el anterior

-¿Qué?—se extrañó Ryoma; no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban hablando ellos.

-Ayer nos dijiste que nos darías hoy la respuesta…--le recordó el rubio

-… y queremos saber a cual de los dos has elegido—terminó de decir el castaño

-¿Qué cosa?—Ryoma aún no terminaba de entender.

-¡Cuál de los dos has elegido como tu novio!!!—exclamaron ambos al unísono

Ryoma apenas si entendía la manera de pensar de la castaña, menos aún iba a saber a cual de los dos ella prefería para ser su novio. Fijo la vista al cielo sin prestarles a los muchachos mayor atención y entonces, como si en el techo nadasen ideas, Ryoma tomó una de ellas

No tenía para qué siquiera pensarlo.

-A ninguno de los dos—contestó de manera cortante, adelantándose en su andar. Los chicos se quedaron como piedras.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó el rubio sin entender.

Ryoma sonrió con malicia y, sin siquiera voltearse para hablarles, le volvió a hablar de manera cortante

-Porque son unos perdedores—contestó él avanzando nuevamente el paso que había interrumpido, y agregó—Aún les falta mucho

Y los chicos se quedaron allí, sin moverse, de piedra; mientras un Ryoma (Sakuno) avanzaba como si nada.

"Espero que Sakuno sepa que hace" Ryoma se dirigió Rumbo al club de tenis femenino

---------♥♥♥---------

Allí estaba ella, la pobre Sakuno, que estaba fallando todas las pelotas en un partido de práctica, soltando a veces, gestos muy femeninos que nunca imaginarían que usaría Ryoma para jugar. Perdía incluso, con los principiantes

Todo mal: desde que había llagado a las canchas, no había hecho más que equivocarse en cada uno de los ejercicios que su propia abuela les había ordenado hacer como calentamiento, luego, había botado el canasto en donde se guardaban varias de las pelotas de tenis… si es que ser chica y manejar el cuerpo de un chico en crecimiento no era nada de fácil donde quiera que se viera (Con excepción de verlos desde una perspectiva pervertida, porque si no… sería una bendición….)

-¡Ryoma!—la profesora Sumire se acercó hasta él. Sakuno se estremeció--¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me siento terriblemente mal, me mareo…-empezó a enumerar síntomas de enfermedades; había recordado entonces como Ryoma había hecho para safarse de situaciones así y ella, como buena aprendiz, lo estaba imitando

-Ya veo—Sumire lo miró fijamente: En sus ojos, su mirada había algo extraño, muy, muy extraño; era como si los ojos, no, mejor dicho, la mirada de aquel joven fuesen de otra persona… una persona muy familiar—Te veo extraño, es mejor que te marches a casa—sentenció ella.—Prefiero enviarte hoy temprano a casa, que verte el resto de la semana mal y en el hospital.

-Gracias—Sakuno se agachó como todo buen japonés para agradecer la amabilidad de su abuela

"Definitivamente, lo suyo es grave" Pensó la profesora al verlo marchar rumbo a los vestidores

----------♥♥♥------------

-Bien, chicas—la entrenadora del club de tenis femenino se acercó a su alumnas, quienes la rodearon para escucharla mejor—Hoy realizaremos la selección de chicas para el torneo de dobles mixtos; como las chicas no son tan buenas como los chicos

-¡Hey!—se escuchó, todas se voltearon a ver pero no encontraron quien de ellas había lanzado el grito por, evidentemente, haber alabado a los chicos por sobre ellas

-Como iba diciendo—la entrenadora retomó la conversación—Ellos no harán una selección por ellos, así que a las chicas ganadoras se les asignará una pareja ¡Quiero que todas participen, incluso las de primer año! Para que podamos tener un espíritu competitivo

"Vaya chiste" Pensó Ryoma apenas si empezó el torneo

Los partidos fueron comenzando, como ninguna de ellas tenía grandes habilidades con la raqueta, fueron fácilmente descartadas.

"Al parecer, no participaremos en este torneo" se entristeció la entrenadora, que veía con decepción, como una a una sus chicas iban cayendo.

Llegó finalmente, el turno de Ryoma.

Ryoma jugó contra la mejor de las chicas del club, la que no dejaba de mofarse cada cinco segundos de lo mala que era ella, que de no ser porque su abuela era la entrenadora del equipo de tenis masculino, jamás habría entrado.

-Los fanfarrones siempre son los primeros en caer.-dijo él, haciendo que la pelirroja de su contrincante, se enfureciera –

-Ya verás, mocosa"—lanzó la pelota

Quizás si Ryoma hubiera jugado en su cuerpo, este partido fácilmente tendría una ganadora, pero no era así: Ryoma no sabía como mover el cuerpo de una chica, apenas algo sabía de su anatomía gracias a las revistas de su padre, pero más allá de eso no tenía ni la más remota idea de ellas. Para Ryoma, estar perdiendo todas las bolas contra una chica como aquella era un gran golpe a su orgullo

-¿A ver quien es la que pierde?—se mofó la pelirroja, sin dejar de lanzar un saque tras otro

"Intenta tú usar el cuerpo de un sexo contrario y verás como te va y fácil que es" Pensó Ryoma, devolviendo, al fin una de las pelotas

Lo había conseguido: el prodigio del tenis había logrado en apenas menos de un partido, dominar el cuerpo de Sakuno, así que desde ese instante, no paró de arrasar con la bobalicona de esa pelirroja.

…todos estaban boquiabiertos…

… y la entrenadora no paraba de aplaudir ante aquel maravilloso partido.

-Entonces—anunció ella tras terminar los "patéticos" partidos—las únicas seleccionadas

Para ir al torneo serán Sakuno y Yuka—luego dio una pausa para respirar—Yuka será la pareja de Oishi y Sakuno… y Sakuno será pareja de Ryoma

Ryoma se quedó de piedra, mientras sentía como unos cuervos lo rodeaban diciéndole: torpe, torpe. A cada instante

-OH, OH-dijo él, tragando saliva.

-----------♥♥♥------------

-¡Echizen, espera!—momochiro, en su bici, había logrado alcanzar a su amigo, que mucho antes que él, había sido devuelto a casa por la entrenadora y ahora estaban camino a su casa

-¿Ocurre algo, Momo?—se extrañó Sakuno

-Quiero pedirte un favor—Momo adoptó un tono serio

-¿De que se trata?-Ryoma lo miró desconcertado

-Quiero que me ayudes…-su garganta se trabó y luego Sakuno pudo sentir como tragó saliva—Quiero que me ayudes… a pedirle a Ann que sea mi novia

-¿Cómo?—Sakuno se sorprendió

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. ¿Una cita?

_**Mil millones de disculpas por el mega super hiper atraso!!! no me dí cuentas, se los juro!!!!!, perdonenme plissss. Este cap es más o menos de relleno, pero igual, espero que les guste**_

**_Falta poco para el final_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han tenido la buena onda de comentar este fic!!!_**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

**5.-- ¿Una cita? **

-¿Quieres que te ayude a pedirle a Ann que salga contigo?—Preguntó Sakuno totalmente incrédula.

-Pero no lo digas tan fuerte. —Momochiro hizo una mueca de falsa satisfacción, mientras que Sakuno se limitó a llevarse ambas manos a la boca para guardar silencio, aunque claro, esto momochiro no podía verlos, pues él solo veía a un Ryoma con ambas manos en la boca.

-Pero, es que yo…-Sakuno no sabía que decir, porque ella no era Ryoma y por lo tanto, no sabía que haría él en esta situación.

-¿Tú que?—se extrañó Momo: jamás había visto así a su amigo.--¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?

-S-si. —tartamudeó ella, creyendo que eso sería lo que supuestamente haría Ryoma por su amigo.

-Bien, entonces, mañana en la tarde, vendré por ti. —Momochiro echó andar su bicicleta, volteándose para regresar al camino. —Allí te digo que haremos…--dijo, ya distante de él.

"Espero Sakuno" Pensó ella para si, mientras agitaba su mano como símbolo de despedida para su amigo "Que no te metas en más líos"

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

Sakuno anduvo varios minutos por las calles; por la simple razón, de que no recordaba la dirección exacta de la casa de Ryoma, por lo que tuvo que dar varias vueltas por aquellas calles que comenzaban a oscurecerse poco a poco. Finalmente, dio con la casa de Ryoma.

En la entrada, el padre de Ryoma parecía estar esperándolo.

-Te has tardado mucho. —le dijo a Sakuno, apenas entró a la casa—Hay una chica que desde hace un buen rato te espera. —estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono pícaro, cambiando radicalmente de tono

"Una chica esperándome" Pensó Sakuno, sin hablarle a su padre.

-Parece que le gustas en serio—comentó su padre, llevando su mano a su mentón—Si, si, la juventud… ah…-dijo cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y agregar. —Aunque esta chica es algo antipática ¡¡Se parece mucho a ti!

Sakuno dejó su bolso en el recibidor, sacándose rápidamente las zapatillas para entrar a su casa. Quería comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, mismas que fueron aclaradas apenas entró a su habitación.

Allí estaba él, mejor dicho, estaba su cuerpo: el cuerpo de Sakuno Ryusaki sentado en la cama, en sus brazos descansaba un minino que ronroneaba cada vez que este le acariciaba el lomo: El minino era el único que sabía en el fondo que aquel era su verdadero amo.

-Ejemm—pronunció ella para que él notara su presencia. Ryoma levantó la mirada.

-Al fin llegaste…-dijo el de manera sarcástica.

Sakuno avergonzada, se sentó a su lado. Karupin salió de los brazos de Ryoma

-Lo siento.-se disculpó ella avergonzada

-¿Por qué e tardaste tanto? Hace más de una hora que te espero…

-Esto… me perdí—contestó ella sonrojándose por la vergüenza

Ryoma la miró con una expresión de nada en el rostro: como si supiera que aquello era muy normal en ella.

-Y¿Por qué has venido?—le preguntó, para desviar el tema, aunque al parecer, había vuelto a meter la pata

Ryoma frunció el seño ante aquella pregunta

-¿Qué no es obvio?—preguntó el desviando su mirada de ella. —Vengo aquí para recuperar lo que es mío

Sakuno se sonrojó al tener a Ryoma sentado a su lado. Bajó la mirada.

-Es verdad: este cuerpo te pertenece solo a ti

-Haré cualquier cosa por recuperar lo que es mío, Pero…--Ryoma cerró los ojos por un instante. —Para ello necesito de ti

Sakuno se sonrojó totalmente

Se escuchó un ruido a las cercanías. Ambos se volvieron su vista hacia la puerta.

Ryoma se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, mientras Sakuno se quedó sentada inmóvil mientras lo contemplaba dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación que permanecía cerrada.

Ryoma giró la perilla para abrirla.

Apenas la puerta fue abierta, Nanjiro calló al suelo: lo que era una clara prueba de que este había estado espiándolos.

Sakuno miró aquella escena extrañada.

Rápidamente Nanjiro se levantó del suelo, fingiendo que nada había pasado, y, fingidamente saludó a ambos chicos que lo miraban fijamente.

-Ejemm—balbuceó Nanjiro.--¿Les traigo algo de comer?—preguntó para encubrir que estaba allí con el único fin de espiarlos

-No.-contestó Ryoma. —Nosotros vamos a salir.

-Entiendo…-murmuró Nanjiro tratando de buscarle varios sentidos a las palabras de la chica, que en realidad, era su hijo

-Vamos, sakuno—la llamó el chico. Ella, toda sonrojada, lo acompañó fuera de la habitación

-Adiós. —dijo la chica al pasar por el lado de Nanjiro, este sonrió

"Hay, mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo"—pensó Nanjiro con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Cuando vuelva a casa, habrá sido ya todo un hombre". Pensó él, viéndole el doble sentido de las palabras que ambos chicos habían conversado en privado

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Guauuu. —dijo la chica impresionada apenas salieron de la casa.-Ryoma¿Cómo supiste que tu padre estaba espiándonos?

-Siempre lo hace, estoy acostumbrado. —contestó él sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Ahh.-Sakuno se sentía avergonzada por no saber como llamar la atención de su príncipe.

-Por cierto Sakuno. —él se detuvo en su andar, haciendo a la vez que ella se detuviera también --¿sabes tú acaso por qué cambiamos de cuerpos?—le preguntó, sin verla a la cara

Sakuno se quedó pensativa unos minutos, tratando de recordar como había empezado todo el día anterior.

-Ayer. —explicó ella. —Ayer me devolví a la escuela porque había olvidado algo. —comenzó a relatar ella con la mirada agacha. —M e devolvía a la escuela a buscarlo, pero, justo en el camino, vi una tienda nueva y por curiosidad, entré a verla: allí una joven me vendió una Ponta, y luego volví a la escuela para buscar mí libro de matemáticas y allí tú…

-… tomé la Ponta que tú estás bebiendo, ya veo, con que eso fue. —dijo pensativo. —No tiene mucho lógica, pero tampoco lo tiene que hayamos despertado en el cuerpo de otra persona. —sentenció al fin

-¿Y entonces?...

-Ven.-Ryoma cogió la mano de Sakuno para empezar a correr.

-¿a dónde vamos?—preguntó ella toda sonrojada al ver que su amado le había tomado la mano.

-A la tienda: la buscaremos, a la joven: probablemente ella sepa como hacer que regresemos a la normalidad

-Tienes razón. —se impresionó ella, viendo que su príncipe aparte de guapo y deportista, era también muy listo

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-¿Estás segura de que era aquí?—le preguntó Ryoma dudoso, mirando cada uno de los locales de aquella calle.

-Si, estoy cien por ciento segura.

-¡Pero yo aquí no veo nada!—concluyó él después de ver cada una de las tiendas.

-Probablemente se trate de magia. —Balbuceó la chica. —Yo tampoco nunca había visto aquella tienda antes, y así como de la nada apareció, de la nada desapareció

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Ryoma frunció el ceño. Como se notaba que no le agradaba para nada aquella situación

-Nada por el momento, creo: ya está haciéndose tarde y debemos volver a casa.

-¿Propones que sigamos así un día más?

-No nos queda de otra supongo…

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-¿Aló, Ann?—Momochiro llamaba por teléfono desde su habitación: se había antes tomado un tiempo para pensar si llamarla a ella o no.--¿Ann?—preguntó, apenas del otro lado de la línea

-¿Eres tú Momo?—la voz de la joven sonó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.--¿Por qué me llamas?-preguntó ella, viendo la hora en su reloj pulsera: era ya bastante tarde para hacer llamadas sin ningún motivo

-Yo…--su voz se cortó, algo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Aunque ella no estuviera frente a él, algo le hacía sentir incómodo, quizás solo fuera simplemente, por lo que quería preguntarle.--¿Aceptarías salir conmigo mañana?—dijo al fin, todo sonrojado y cruzando los dedos de la otra mano del dedos, mientras que la otra sostenía el teléfono.

Del otro lado se hizo un silencio prologado.

-¿A que hora nos reunimos?—habló la chica, después de varios segundos. Momochiro sonrió victorioso

-A eso del medio día, En el cine. —Respondió él entusiasta.--¿Te molestaría que Ryoma y su chica nos acompañaran?—preguntó él nervioso.

De la otra línea se escuchó una risita infantil

-¿Una cita doble entonces? –preguntó ella animosa.

-Si te molesta entonces….

-Creo que será divertido. —Rió Ann—Entonces, te veo mañana, Momo

-Adiós, Ann, esperaré ansioso a que llegue mañana

Al cortar el teléfono, Momochiro hizo un gesto de Gloria

Suena el teléfono en la casa de los Echizen a eso de las once de la noche

-¿Momo-sempai que quieres?—Sakuno contestó el teléfono algo molesta, pues la habían despertado de su sueño

-Llamé a Sakuno-chan, ella aceptó

-¿Aceptó que?—se extrañó Sakuno

-Mañana, a mediodía en el cine, tú y yo tendremos una cita doble¿qué te parece?

Sakuno soltó el teléfono de la impresión ¿Una cita con su príncipe?

**Continuará…**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪


	6. Cita doble

_**Holas a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mil disculpas por mi nuevo atraso, sorry, pero ando media ocupadita con los exámenes y las pruebas... **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**6**__**—La cita doble **_

Sakuno se impresionó tanto por aquella llamada de su príncipe, que apenas pudo limitarse a tirase sobre su cama (la de Ryoma) y quedarse allí, estupefacta: con los ojos completamente abiertos y mirando hacia el techo. ¡Una cita con Ryoma! Solo en sus sueños, había imaginado como sería si Ryoma le pidiese una cita… en muchísimos años más, claro… jamás se habría imaginado que fuera tan pronto… porque, es decir, la cosa entre ambos era muy lejano hasta para ser una amistad… pero, con esto del intercambio de cuerpos era todo mucho más… más… ¿increíblemente bueno?

-Mejor me duermo—dijo en voz baja—tengo que llegar temprano a mi cita con Ryoma —ducho esto, se tapó con las sabanas de la cama y intentó conciliar el sueño…

**Al otro día**

-Veamos. —Sakuno abrió el armario de ropa del cuarto de Ryoma, lo miraba detalladamente. —Que me pondré…--murmuraba, después de todo, tenía que lucir muy bien, es decir, Ryoma debí lucir muy bien si estaba en una cita doble… pero… ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué haría su príncipe en casos como este¿En un cita? Tragó saliva

Sakuno escogió la vestimenta más apropiada para la ocasión que encontró en el vestuario del chico (casi toda deportiva) y la dejó sobre la cama ya tendida, para ir luego al cuarto de baño.

-Saldré con Ryoma—repetía la chica, mientras se quitaba la ropa, la que iba quedando en el suelo a medida que se la quitaba y a la vez, se iba adentrando a la bañera... abrió la lleve, y mientras la bañera se iba llenando ella se quedó allí, parada, frente al espejo del baño, casi hipnotizada, sin darse cuenta… ¡¡que estaba ante el cuerpo desnudo de Ryoma!!!! Cubrió con sus manos la parte íntima del chico, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

"¿En que estaba pensando?" se preguntaba ella una y otra vez mientras alzaba la mirada al techo, intentando buscar una salida airosa ante aquella bochornosa situación. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, la respuesta era fácil: Nada, nada podía hacer para intentar evitar—con muchísima voluntad—no ver el cuerpo de Ryoma desnudo… de cualquier forma, esto acabaría por ocurrir… "Ryoma me habrá visto ya…" Pensó la chica, toda sonrojada…

Finalmente, optó por entrar de una buena vez a la maldita tina de baño…. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras, a ciegas, enjabonaba y lavaba el cuerpo de su amado príncipe…

☺☺☺☺☺☺

**Horas después…**

-Cielo¡¡me tardé mucho en cambiarme!!!—decía para sí un chico de cabellos verdes oscuros y de ojos gatunos, mientras casi, precisamente, corría velozmente por entre la gente en las calles… cualquiera diría que en realidad, si existiera la magia, claro está, sería muy fácil pensar que este chico era nada más ni nada menos que Sakuno en el cuerpo de Ryoma…. Pero como nadie en esta época cree que la magia existe…

-Llegas tarde…--la voz sarcástica de Ryoma, dicha en el cuerpo de Sakuno, hizo que la chica se disculpara antes que saludarlo

"Obviamente está molesto" pensó, mientras alzaba la vista para verlo: no lo podía creer…

Una chica muy atractiva, de cabellos castaños sueltos, sin trenzar, sostenidos por una diadema de color rosa, ojos claramente delineados y de pestañas largas y encrespadas que parpadeaban de vez en vez, un atuendo ligero, que constituía una blusa sin mangas y una minifalda, todo decorado con una carterita rosa era lo que estaba usando la chica… y unas sandalias blancas…

-¿Ryoma?... ¡glups¿¿¿¿¿Sakuno?????—Exclamó Sakuno impresionada ante el increíble cambio de look que Ryoma le había dado a su cuerpo.--¿Cómo es posible?

-Claro que soy Sakuno—Ryoma ni se inmutó, solo la miró extrañado

-¡¡Cómo es posible!!!—repitió la chica impresionada

-Bueno, pus—Ryoma se quedó pensativo—Tomé una revista de las que había en tu habitación; busqué el vestuario más parecido al de una de las modelos… hice algunos cortes a tu ropa… y esto fue lo que salió—le enseñó el traje que llevaba –y me solté el cabello.

-Pero…. —Sakuno no acababa de entender.--¿Por qué?

-Porque, como estoy en el cuerpo de una "nadie sin talento"—dijo, haciendo énfasis a las palabras entre comillas. —Algo debía presumir¿no?

Sakuno se quedó de piedra…

-Bueno¿Nos vamos o no?—Ryoma puso ambas manos en su cintura. —Momo y Ann nos esperan en el cine…

-OK…

Ryoma cogió de la mano a Sakuno, que no paraba de estar en shock, y se la llevó en dirección al cine… poco antes de llegas, nuestra pava amiga de percató de que la mano de Ryoma estaba entrelazada con la suya… Ryoma se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Te molesta?—preguntó levantando su mano enlazada con la de ella.

-¡¡No! Para nada—contestó la chica sonrojada… aunque la gente solo podía ver a un chico sonrojado por su chica

-¡Allá están!!—Ryoma indicó la entrada del cine. Allí, Ann y Momo agitaban sus manos para que la pareja los viera.

-Se tardaron—les reprochó Momo—Casi no quedan entradas…

-Lo siento—se disculpó Sakuno (Ryoma a los ojos de todos) —Por cierto, Momo¿qué vamos a ver?

Momo condujo a su amigo Ryoma a una buena distancia de las chicas.

-Transformers –contestó feliz.

-¿Qué?—se impresionó Sakuno.--¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Por qué?

-Vas a tener una cita con una chica, no a salir con tus amigos…--le explicó la chica. —Mira, en una cita, las parejas suelen ver películas románticas, de drama, humor o de terror, para que así, si se asusta, te abrace

-Vaya Ryoma, sabes mucho del tema. —Momo quedó pensativo, para luego mirarlo con picardía.--¿Con cuantas chicas has salido?

-Jeje, es solo lo que me enseñó mi padre…--Sakuno sonrió modesta, inventando una excusa al recordar que estaba en el cuerpo del Ryoma.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ver esa peli que comentaban en Seigaku…--momo se rascó la cabeza meditando.

☺☺☺☺☺

Luego de un rato, los cuatro chicos estaban entrando a la sala de cine; Sakuno seguía a su príncipe en busca de asientos en donde todos pudieran estar; una vez que encontraron unos puestos vacíos, y que además estuvieran a una distancia prudente del reflector, los cuatro chicos se sentaron cada uno con sus respectivas parejas.

Ryoma (en el cuerpo de Saku) estaba bastante aburrido en aquel lugar: mirara donde mirada, por todos lugares habían parejas de enamorados abrazados o besándose, aún sin que la película hubiese empezado "Que fastidio" pensó el chico, y es que su postura de apoyarse en el codo con el asiento ya era bastante obvio de que por sus parte, no estaba para nada disfrutando aquella "cita"

Una vez que los anuncios publicitarios llegaron a su fin, la pantalla se oscureció, y luego de que se presentaran los nombres de los actores o los créditos (Ryoma se aburría tanto, que ni atención les prestaba) se presentó, en letras más grandes, el título de la película: "Ponte en mi lugar"

Ryoma y Sakuno abrieron de para en para los ojos cuando leyeron aquel título ¿podría aquello, darles una pista para volver a su forma original? Escenas después

-Hey, Momo—Ann se acercó al chico, para comentarle algo gracioso.—No sé, pero viendo esta peli, pienso que tal vez a Ryoma y a Sakuno, por su comportamiento extraño, les haya pasado lo mismo que a los protas de esta peli: cambiar sus cuerpos.

Tanto Ann como Momo soltaron una pequeña risita ante la idea de la castaña.

Ryoma y Sakuno sonrieron irónicos

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Hace falta tiempo para saber que

**_Gracias por la larga espera... seee, he andado en vaciones y apenas si me queda para escribir... bueno, como sea: aquí les dejo el final de este fic (aunque falta el epílogo) Muchísimas gracias por haber leido este fic!!! n.n Es especial a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un lindo comentario n.n!!!!!_**

**_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_**

**7. —Hace falta tiempo para saber que…**

Sakuno miraba su imagen (la de Ryoma) reflejada en la taza de su té inacabado; habían cosas en su mente que no acababa de comprender: Mientras que Momo y Ann estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado, ella podía tener a su príncipe (con el cuerpo de ella) sentado frente a ella… sin alzar la mirada hacia ella… él estaba pensativo….

Después de todo, aquella película les había dado la clave de cómo regresar a sus cuerpos, pero… ¿serían capaz de…?

_**×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×**_

-Hey…--Ryoma alzó la mirada hacia Sakuno, mientras caminaban a través de un atardecer… en aquellos instantes, pasaban cerca de una playa… y una puesta de sol en la playa, Para Saku, era una de las cosas más románticas que existía; razón por la cual se detuvo a contemplar.--¡Sakuno!—exclamó Ryoma, sin percatarse que él era ella ahora

Sakuno se volteó hacia él serena, con algo de pena entre sus ojos…

-¿Qué?—preguntó mirándole a los ojos…

-Saku…--Ryoma alzó la mirada hacia ella, con gran determinación…--Es la única manera que se me ocurre para solucionar nuestro problema…

-Si, pero…--Sakuno lo detuvo, estaba triste, pero intentaba contener aún más su lágrimas…

-Saku, es la única forma…--Ryoma bajó la mirada… a él tampoco le gustaba la idea

-¡Debe haber otra manera!

-¡No la hay, Sakuno!—Ryoma ya no la miraba a los ojos, porque los de ambos solo se limitaban a mirar al piso…

-Yo hubiera deseado…--Sakuno comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas silenciosas, que Ryoma no la viese llorar--… que las cosas no fueran así

-y yo…--se limitó a decir él.

El atardecer estaba cercano, ya casi el sol estaba a punto de caer en las aguas de aquel Mar…

… Pero ni Ryoma ni Sakuno se fijaron en eso…

-Me gustaría mucho que esa no fuera la verdadera forma de recuperar nuestros cuerpos…

_**×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×**_

-Si ambos unían sus cuerpos en uno solo—Musitó Sakuno casi como un pensamiento, casi inaudible.

"Con ella" pensaba Ryoma… a estas alturas el sol ya casi se había ocultado completamente "Hacerlo con ella"

En la película estaba muy claro: la única manera de que ambos regresaran a sus cuerpos era… que estos se fusionaran en uno solo, en otras palabras "tener sexo"

Pero no: ni ella ni él querían que las cosas fueran así…

Sakuno deseaba, anhelaba que ese momento tan especial para ella fuera cuando estuviera realmente enamorada, sentirse plenamente querido… con la persona indicada para compartir aquel momento tan importante para la vida de una mujer

Ryoma en cambio, nunca se había detenido a pensar que ocurriría el día en que se entregara en cuerpo y alma a una mujer… nunca se le había ocurrido: no era que estuviera pensando en ser casto toda su vida, o meterse en una iglesia…. Simplemente es que pensaba que aquel día estaba muy lejano al ahora…

… pero esto no sería algo normal… más bien, sería como un acto de ¿egocentrismo?...

Había que recordar que tenían sus cuerpos intercambiados… uno estaba en el cuerpo del otro ¿te imaginas como sería hacer el amor con tu propio cuerpo??? Si, definitivamente sería algo extraño…

-¿Qué dices, Saku?—Ryoma extendió una de sus manos hacia la castaña… haciéndole aquel extraño ofrecimiento: no había otra forma…

-D-de acuerdo—contestó la chica, tomando la mano de su príncipe…

Y los dos se dirigieron rumbo al hotel…

..Aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiese así…

_**×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×**_

Ryoma (Sakuno) miró fijamente a los ojos de su príncipe…

Sakuno (Ryoma) sostuvo la mirada en los ojos de ella

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba en la oscuridad… ambos chicos se miraban el uno al otro… sin bajar la mirada, ni alzarla…

Ryoma fue quien tomó la iniciativa… tomó el mentón de su cuerpo y lo atrajo hasta los labios de la joven… dulces, sus labios eran dulces, con un toque de limón y un sabroso sabor a malvavisco.

-¡Detente!—pidió la castaña, bajando la mirada. Ryoma notó como lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de su cuerpo…--No es así como lo deseo. —corrió hasta el balcón de la habitación a llorar si que él viera lo débil que ella era….

Pero Ryoma no creía que ella era débil; muy por el contrario: él admiraba el valor de la chica al defender sus ideas… y ser capaz de decir un no..., él en cambio, no se atrevía… Ahora que había vivido su vida, creía entenderla más… creía comprender la razón de ser de la muchacha… y la quería más, por sobre todo… la adoraba aún más que la semana anterior… ¿qué esperaba entonces para decirle lo mucho que la adoraba¿Una invitación acaso? Salio a buscarla…

-¿Sabes, Ryoma?—Sakuno apoyaba su cabeza y sus brazos en el balcón del hotel, mientras miraba a la luna; le habló a su príncipe sin mirarlo a los ojos. —Yo siempre te he admirado…

Ryoma frunció el ceño

-Siempre he creído que eres un gran chico…--continuaba diciendo la chica, sin mirarlo en ningún instante—Eres talentoso, hermoso, listo, guapo, deportista… seguro de sí mismo… el príncipe azul de cualquier chica de Seigaku o de cualquiera, Ryoma—dijo la chica, con los ojos cristalinos.—Yo siempre pensé, yo siempre deseaba ser como tú, o al menos, ser tu amiga y pasar tiempo contigo…-rió irónica.—ahora por culpa de esta maldición he hablado contigo más de lo que he pensado hablar en un año entero con una persona como tú… que jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simplona como yo…

-¡Eso no es verdad!—objetó el chico. Sakuno se viró para verlo

-¿ah?

-No es verdad Sakuno…--se acercó hasta ella, para tenerla frente a frente—No eres una chica simplona, no eres como todas: eres única y especial—la miró y se sonrojó, por lo que apartó sus ojos de los suyos. —Siempre alegre, discreta, amable, bondadosa, tierna, delicada, cariñosa…--se detuvo… diablos, podía pasarse una tarde entera describiéndole a la chica todas las cualidades que ella poseía—Tu eres especial… y si alguien no ve lo única que eres es que está ciego… Tomoka siempre intenta opacarte porque está temerosa de que la gente se fije más en ti que en ella…

-¿Lo crees de verdad así?

-¡Hey! No miento en estas cosas…—y su mirada se volvió picaresca.--¿Qué me dices de esos dos compañeros tuyos que deseaban salir contigo?

-¡Es verdad!—se llevó ambas manos a la boca.--¿Qué les dijiste tú?

-Psss… la verdad

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú ya tienes a alguien

-¿Quién?

-Yo...—Ryoma la besó nuevamente, pero era un beso diferente, distinto: un beso de verdad, un autentico beso.

-¿Sabes? Yo era tan tímida, Ryoma, que en el fondo lo que más admiraba era tu seguridad en ti mismo: creo que en el fondo yo deseaba ser tú…

-Y Yo…--Ryoma continuó.--… yo deseaba ser más como tú: no el tipo frío que suelo ser; yo deseaba ser discreto, estar rodeado de amigos, tener tanto talento para cocinar como tú…

-Ahora que lo pienso, entonces. —Resolvió la chica. —Supongo que en el fondo ambos deseábamos ser el otro… y la Ponta nos cumplió el deseo

-Así parece

Justo en aquel instante, una estrella fugas surcó la hermosa noche… ambos chicos tomados de la manos, la contemplaron pasar

"Cuando una persona ve una estrella fugaz surcar los cielos y pide un deseo… aquel anhelo será escuchado por las estrellas y se hará realidad" Recordó la chica al verla pasar

-Cierra los ojos y pídele a la estrella que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos…--le pidió Sakuno a Ryoma.

"Incluso si no fuera verdad, si la estrella realmente no cumpliera deseos… nuestro anhelo es tan fuerte de una forma u otra sería escuchado por los cielos…"

Ambos pidieron el deseo…

"Si…, definitivamente será así" pensaron ambos, abriendo los ojos para encontrar su mirada con la del otro… cerrando nuevamente los ojos para darse un beso, para sentirlo en completo…

Cuando abrieron los ojos ambos tenían al frente el cuerpo del otro no el suyo… entonces… las estrellas los habían escuchado ¡habían vuelto a su forma verdadera!

-Parece que las estrella bailan en el mar azul… --le indicó el chico, abrazando a Sakuno fuertemente entre sus brazos… ahora que sabía lo mucho que se querían, no la iba a dejar ir…

"Parece que las estrellas… su amor era verdadero." Pensó Usagi Aino, la bruja que los había hechizado viendo la escena desde su escoba mientras volaba por los cielos.

**¿****Fin??**


	8. Epílogo

**_Este es el final de mi Fic T.T, gracias por leer_**

**--------------------------**

**Epilogo**

-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?—se quejó Saku, cuando su abuela le entregó una hoja de papel en la cual estaban anotados los itinerarios de las próximas dos semanas

-Son para el entrenamiento—contestó, sentándose en su escritorio

Sakuno ojeó con la mirada minuciosamente la habitación en la que estaba: buscaba en ella algo que no concordara, pero por más que miró hacia todas partes las paredes, cuadros estaban en su lugar… también los detalles con los que su abuela había decorado: todo en orden… entonces ¿Por qué buscaba algo que no calzara? Fácil: es que la situación en si era incoherente con la vida real (bueno, después de lo del cambio de cuerpos… ¿Qué era coherente?) En la vida real¿Por qué debería entrenar con Ryoma?!!

-Aún no acabo de creerlo—dijo la profesora Sumire, mirando desde su ventana al club de tenis masculino--¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan buena?

-La verdad… yo…

-Ryoma debió hacer un milagro—soltó una pequeña risita casi inaudible—En cualquier caso, me alegra mucho que Ryoma y tú jueguen dobles…juntos—dijo, volviéndose hacia ella—Cuando la entrenadora del equipo de chicas me contó sobre tu increíble actuación, no podía creerlo… ¿Sakuno buen jugadora? La última vez que te vi jugar---movió la cabeza hacia los lados--…eras un desastre

-Ryoma…esto… --dijo la chica apenada ¿Tan mala era?—Ryoma es buen maestro…

-Sea lo que sea—dijo, con un tono más alegre su abuela—Estoy muy contenta—dijo, luego prosiguió—Pero lo que sí me preocupa es el hecho de que… bueno… él…

-¿qué hay con él?

-… es realmente malo en dobles—suspiró la abuela—Y dudo mucho que en dobles mixtos sea diferente

Sakuno sonrió tímidamente a una risita fingida

-Por eso me encargué de asegurar que tuvieran tiempo de entrenar juntos bastante tiempo

--------------------------

"Juntos… mucho tiempo" Pensó apenada la castaña "Si supiera que he estado en él casi dos días" sintió como algo en ella se iba apretando en la zona de su pecho "Desde aquel día… no le he hablado" se decía a si misma "¿Cómo hablar cuando se dijeron tantas cosas… que quizás por su parte solo fueron reacciones del momento?" Suspiró, y en aquel momento no halló cosa mejor que hacer…

-Te estaba esperando—dijo una voz masculina a la salida de la escuela… --Te… le lanzó una Ponta que la chica torpemente logró atrapar

-¿Ryoma?

-Vamos…--le dijo, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera

Sakuno le siguió, no pudiendo apartar en ese instante la sonrisita que había aparecido con el solo hecho de que Ryoma le hubiese hablado

-¿Las canchas?—se extrañó la castaña al fijarse en el lugar donde se habían detenido

-¿Qué esperabas…?

-Bueno yo…--se apenó la chica; pero luego de recordar, su rostro cambió de una mirada tímida a una molesta--¿Por qué nunca dijiste que habías ganado la selección de dobles en mí lugar?!!

-¡Ah! Eso…--se extrañó el peliverde con aires de desinterés--… lo olvidé…

Sakuno se quedó sin habla… actitud usual en Ryoma ¿que había de extraño?

-Juguemos—determinó, indicando a la chica que entrara con él a la cancha

-Si…

Luego de observar el juego un rato, Sakuno sintió una ligera duda incoherente que decidió, con mucho valor, preguntársela al chico

-¿Por qué jugamos sencillos si el torneo es de dobles?

-Porque eres muy torpe—contestó sin vacilar

"Se agradece la sinceridad" pensó Saku con una sonrisita fingida

-Luego veremos como solucionar lo de los dobles…--dijo, lanzándole a la chica una bola que esta no pudo atrapar—Vaya… si que eres mala en esto…

"Lo sé" pensó la chica, deseando llorar en su interior… cuando corrió a recoger la bola que había caído tras unos matorrales del lugar… estiró la mano para alcanzarla, y esto no fue suficiente, por lo que estiró la mano con mucho más esfuerzo… pero justo en eso sintió el suave tacto de una mano justo frente a la suya rozarla suavemente juntos con la bola que aquella mano si había logrado sacar de su escondite… Cuando se levantó notó como Ryoma estaba parado frente suyo: jugando con la pelota que daba botes en su raqueta como un juego que el peliverde hacía por aburrimiento

-… aún así me gustas---dijo aún jugando con la pelota, de una manera inesperada, así mismo como su reacción que no había cambiado… parecía tan irreal que ella creía que era producto de su loquita imaginación

-¿Qué?—acertó en decir la castaña

-Que aún así me gustas—dijo el muchacho nuevamente sin reparar si la forma en que lo había dicho era o no la forma más ideal de decirlo; Giró su rostro hacia ella para mirarle a los ojos y dejó, de una buena vez, de jugar con la pelota de tenis

-¿Qué te gusto?

-Si—contestó sin titubear--¿Algún problema?

-¡En absoluto!—dijo Sakuno en un arrebato de valor

-Entonces…--Ryoma sonrió malicioso… y Sakuno pronto entenderá el porque

Posó su mano en el mentón de la chica, atrayendo su rostro hasta él. Instintivamente, Sakuno cerró los ojos al imaginar que iba a pasar; Ryoma sonrió aún más por ello… aunque su sonrisa se vio levemente interrumpida con el dulce rose de los labios de la chica con los suyos… en un beso que se veía raramente cortado por pequeños respiros por parte de ambos para no quedar sin aire…

-Delicioso—musitó Ryoma de manera casi inaudible que solo su mente pudo percibir, al separarse la castaña y mostrar, nuevamente, una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó ella toda sonrosada

-Nada—negó con la cabeza—Volvamos a practicar ¿quieres?

-Vale—sonrió ella. Esta vez si tenía un verdadero motivo para estar feliz

DIA DEL TORNEO

CRI, CRI, CRI, CRI…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—se extrañó la castaña, acompañado de SU Ryoma al mirar las canchas de tenis en la sección sub. 15

-Bueno, pues… resulta—la profesora Sumiere respiró hondo para poder continuar y explicarle a los chicos lo que había ocurrido—Resulta que se corrió rumores en las escuelas de que Ryoma iba a jugar en el torneo… acompañado por una chica igual de talentosa que él

-je, je—rió Saku por nerviosismo…

-Por eso todas las escuelas se retiraron

Saku bajó la cabeza¿Tanto entrenamiento para nada? Suspiró algo decepcionada "Pensar que quería poner en práctica lo que me enseñó Ryoma"

Ryoma pasó un brazo por su hombro, lo que hizo que la chica volviese a la realidad… No era cierto que todo ese fuese en vano… ni que el cambio de cuerpos resultara una pesadilla ni nada de eso: Porque al final Ryoma estaba allí, a su lado junto a ella… y eso le hacía enormemente feliz… nada de eso acontecieres del último tiempo fueron una tortura… porque gracias a ellos, Ryoma y ella estaban juntos… entonces ¿qué más podía desear?

Caminó junto a su príncipe de regreso a casa, intentó tomar su mano aunque él se mostrara algo molesto por la acción de la chica… pero no tardó en aceptar cada vez más la idea de ir tomado de la mano con la chica que quería mientras más se acercaban al atardecer.

**FIN **


End file.
